yo que te pertenesco
by Lianiss
Summary: Ron esta enamorado de hermione ,pero no cuenta con el factor lavander , que le traera mas de un problema a su vida ... dejando a hermione al borde del colapso. para la mala suerte de ron habra alguien que la consolara


El sol me dava en toda la cara ,era casi yalas doce del medio dia y seguia durmiendo .. asi que hice a un lado mi flojera y de un salto me levante de la cama .Cuando me di cuenta ella seguia a mi lado , como lo habia olvidado .. ella seguia ahi desnuda envuelta entre mis sabanas . realmente se veia hermosa dormida . en todo momento se veia hermosa . sonrei cuando abrio los ojos , pero al parecer ella se sonrojo un poco pero de todos modos me sonrio... la razon es que yo tambien estaba desnudo.

-recien te levantas?debiste estar muy cansado- me pregunto mientras sesentaba envuelta en mis sabanas ala orilla de mi cama y dejaba descubierta su espalda

-es que estar contigo.. es algo..-queria decir algo que la dejara feliz y sonriendo pero ella no me dejo, se habia aecrcado a mi y me besaba entre los labios. ''como se supone que diria algo si ella no me deja concluirlo .. pero .. ella tiene mucho que decir"

Ella me estaba abrazando, y yo tambien.al parecer la sabana que la cubria habia caido al suelo y asi los dos estabamos en igual de condisiones , enamorados y desnudos

-No tenias que ir con harry al ministerio , en la mañana - dijo ella mientras nos acurrucabamos en la cama. al escuchar el nombre de harry me puse serio , habia recordado lo que el pobre habia pasado la semana pasada , El pobre habia visto asu novia Maggie besando a un tipejo en la puerta de un hotel de cinco estrellas cuando estaban a punto de comprometerse. y sin mencionar que ginny lo habia dejado, o mas bien no queria retomar su relacion por que habia encontrado trabajo en america.. sin duda el pobre harry la estaba pasando mal, nada que ver conmigo que estaba apunto de tomar una vida seria en ese sentido.

-Sabia que estaria aqui hasta tarde asi que le dije que mejor seria la semana entrante- dije

- por que , sabias que te matendria ocupado- dijo con una sonrisa

- yo te tengo ocupada - dije de igual modo

- jeje.. no se crea el muy importante señor weasley-dijo intentando besarme el cuello , era increible como ella cambiaba cuando estaba conmigo , asi fue desde siempre . con nadi mas discutia que conmigo , con nadie mas reia de esa manera que conmigo , con nadie mas hacia el amor que conmigo , ella era mia , mi hermione , era mia por que era hecha para eso ..para que le perteneciera

- lo que me hace acordar.. señorita granger , que tenia algo importante que hacer - dije medio serio

- asi ? y cual es mi mision dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente

- le advierto que es una mision de riesgo - dije atrallendola mas ami

- mmm , crea que pueda sobrevivir? - dijo ella acomodandose el cabello

-mmm ,eso depende -dije sonriendo

- señor...yo soy resistente - dijo hermione

- usted a demostrado controlar ala bestia weasley...por lo que ahora-decia yo sonriendo

- controlar.. pues no se quien controle a quien

- no me interrumpa señorita granger,que su mision es de alto riesgo- dije haciendome el serio

- disculpe señor , aprendi a ser entrometida de sierto pelirrojo impulsivo y extremamente guapo- dijo guiñandome el ojo. tuve que contenerme para no besarla

-puede escucharme , esta mision es de vital importancia . por que cambiara la vida de muchas personas , es mas dependenden otras vidas - dije yo imitando la seriedad de harry cada vez que teniamos reunion de aurores

- sisisi, disculpe, jefe- dijo ella sonriendoy jugando con su dedo en mi pechodebajo de la sabana

- bien , en donde me quede... asi es mi dever informarle que...Hermione!-dije al sentirlas las priernas de hermione entrelasadas con las mias , mientras ella acariciaba sin verguenza alguna mi miembro sensible...

- disculpe jefe , no me resisti, sabe con usted me da gana de practicar algunos hechizos dijo ella de manera picara

-ah si ? quiere practicar algunos ataques contra mi - dije olvidandolo que iba a decir

-aja..-dijo ella picaramente

-pues que esperamos señorita - dije sonriendo al ver el carmesi de sus mejillas

-crei que nunca lo diria señor- dijo ella antes de besarme

La bese con ganas y ella a modo de ataque comenzo a besarme el cuello y a jugar con mi cabello. a medida que pasaban los segundos sus besos de ubicaban mas alsur ,sus labios se acercaban mas a mi pelvis , yo solo me limitaba a sentir la humedad de ella.la traje hacia mi tan solo para besar sus senos y poder palparlos de manera sutil. ella se apoderaba de mi en sus piernas era como si no dejara que escapara" y quien dijo que queria escapar" se alejo levemente de mi me miro como solo ella lo sabe hacer y murmuro con ternura un : -_te amo_ . me quede ahi mirnadola como si ubiera visto un angel " y vaya que lo habia visto " se acerco mas ami cuado me di cuenta me estaba besando con intensidad , lo podia sentir.. sus gemidos casi apasiguados por mis labios o por mi piel ...senti que ella me amaba.

Re-renovado por sus palabras bese su vientre plano , lamia su piel ,ella diriguia unos gemidos delicados , se estremecia cuando me acercaba con alevocia asu entre pierna , era algo que por mas que lo haciamos cada vez tenia un efecto discretamente diferente .ella pudo notar como mi miembro cada vez se ponia mas fuerte y por decirlo de algun modo vigoroso . me tomo el rostro y me beso,para a si poder colocarnos en una posicion.Ella estaba sobre mi con una expresion propia de ella ,estabamos los dos extasiados. entre en ella como lo solia hacer delicadamente y sin presion alguna mas que el del amor y placer comensamos a tener ese ritmo.. y entre gemidos y besos nos fundiamos en uno solo.

El tiempo con ella pasa volando , eran ya lastres de la tarde y casi en todo el dia ninguno de los dos tenia pretenciones de usar ropa dentro de mi departamento .

-jefecito.. me tenia algo que decir - dijo hermione sobre mi pecho

- pues..a decir verdad , usted es muy eficas señorita granger -dije sonriendo

- lose , se puede saber , cual es mi mision-dijo ella

-pues no me hace mucha gracia , pero deve casarce con la bestia de Ronald Weasley ¿usted acepta la mision?- dije sonriendo

-andaba detras de esa mision , desde hace mucho- dijo ella

- ¿entonces , se quiere casar con el ?- dije sonriendo

- un momento - dijo ella , me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso ,"que pasa si apesar de todo ella le dice que no . estaba seguro que se moriria desangrado de amor"

Hermione se paro , y saco de su bolso algo parecido a una caja y dijo - señor bestia weasley desea usted .. ser dueño de una chica extremadamente linda e inteligente ( vaya que humilde¬¬) . mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo

- pues si me la presentara aceptaria - dije sonriendo

- a conque con esas estamos - dijo sonriendo

- te amo- dije al ver su sonrisa

- y eso significa...- dijo ella sonriendo

- me que quiero casar tanto como tu - ella me miro y me beso . o yo la bese en realidad no importa quien empezo.

Hermione era imposible..siempre se salia con la suya , y no habia problema alguno por que yo era suyo..

ESe dia fue unos de los mejores en toda mi vida , pero para mi desgracia seria unos de los pocos .. pues yo no contaba con un factor determinante ... el factor Lavander

_continuara..._


End file.
